SEX FOR REVENGE
by JessTELLOBO
Summary: Kate esta estresada por todo lo que últimamente esta pasando en su vida, no conforme con eso, el universo se encarga de estresarla mas... ATENCION: NOO ES CASKETT Calificación M, si eres un niño no leas jajajaja


Su taza estaba vacía. Ya llevaba tres el día de hoy. Y sentía que su sistema le pedía a gritos una nueva taza de café. De todas formas, ya era muy tarde como para una más. Estaba completamente segura que si bebía más café, esta noche no dormiría. Y no podía darse el lujo de no dormir, y abastecerse de café en todo el día. Y más porque el Dr. Burke le dijo que la cafeína, puede alterar su sistema nervioso.

Lo que necesitaba era una muy merecida copa de vino. Necesitaba relajarse con un baño de inmersión. Y mas porque los últimos días habían sido un asco.

Y es que cuando por fin admitía abiertamente, que amaba a Castle, este se aparecía en la comisaria con una "bimbo" colgada del brazo, la ignoraba, se iba con los chicos o con detectives violentos. Dejándola sola. Como aquella vez que la dejo con Colin. Juraría que el inglés despertaría los celos de Castle. Pero que tonta había sido. Porque Rick ni se había inmutado, muy por el contrario había salido corriendo tras la rubia despampanante. Aunque había visto un deje de tristeza con celos en sus mirada, cuando la vio en aquel entallado vestido y del brazo de Colin. Podría ser que aún no fuera tarde para ellos.

Debía ser valiente, y hacer lo que le dijo Colin, cuando salieron a tomar una copa. Ella tendría que luchar por el hombre al que ama, no dejar que otra se lo ganara, porque la vida es demasiado corta y se puede acabar, como con la amiga de Colin, Naomi. Y es que el inglés había resultado un muy buen consejero, y con vasta experiencia con el sexo masculino. Porque y aunque no se le notase, Colin Hunt era gay. Y había sufrido mucho en el amor, por eso conocía a muchos hombres como Castle, y creía que esos hombres no cambiaban. Pero le había asegurado que Richard Castle era diferente, y más si había cambiado completamente su estilo de vida por ella. Que lo más seguro es que algo había pasado para que actuara así, herido y triste.

Miro el reloj de su padre, eran casi las once. Estaba casi vacía la comisaria. Sería mejor que dejara el papeleo para el día siguiente. Recogió sus cosas y se dirigió al ascensor. Para su mala suerte, este no reaccionaba, así que opto por ir por las escaleras.

Iba por el segundo piso, cuando escucho ruidos extraños. Hizo un mohín, sin darle importancia a aquello, continuo con su camino, hasta que un estruendo la sobresalto. Había sido el sonido de un espejo al romperse, acompañado de un quejido de dolor. De pronto todo su instinto de detective, la pusieron en modo de alerta. Saco su arma, acercándose a donde provenían los ruidos, que cada vez se hacían más y más fuertes y estruendosos. El piso de Robos estaba desierto, dejando esa área desprotegida. Pronto dio con la fuente de dichos ruidos, el baño de Mujeres.

Con el ceño fruncido, se acercó más. Encontrándose la puerta entre abierta, escuchando unos prominentes gemidos. La curiosidad pudo con ella, asomándose con cuidado de no ser vista, hecho un vistazo.

Una mujer de cabello castaño y corto, se encontraba encima de un hombre corpulento. El cual estaba besando con desesperación su cuello y su pecho. Mientras ella despeinaba violentamente su cabello.

Kate rodo los ojos, era increíble la poca profesionalidad de algunos de sus colegas. Con un poco de indignación dio media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse, cuando un gemido la sobresalto.

_-R-Rick… demonios… _

Aquello debía ser una macabra coincidencia, no podía ser Castle.

-Shhh Laura, no hables. No hagas ruido… pueden oírnos…

-Cállate Richard, no hay nadie…

Era Castle, era su voz, Kate estaba segura. Sintió como una nueva bala la atravesaba. Sintió frio y las piernas le fallaron. Tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos. Volteo, para observarlos en silencio.

Castle había sentado a la chica en el área de lavabos, con la camisa abierta. Dirigió su mano al sexo de la chica, comenzando a frotar sus dedos en su humedad.

-Dios, estas tan húmeda… por favor dime, que es por mi…

-Por quien más… -Mordió el lóbulo de su oreja. Quitando su camisa por completo, Rick hizo lo mismo con su blusa minutos después. Deleitándose con la vista de su sujetador. Con rapidez y maestría se deshizo de la prenda, relamiendo sus labios ante la vista de sus prominentes senos.

-Wow, eres tal y como te imagine. –Inclino su cabeza, deleitándose con sus senos. Lamio con placer cada rincón del pecho izquierdo, mordiendo con fuerza su pezón. No quiso desatender el otro, así que dejo su humedad, para amasar el otro.

Laura jadeo, y tomo con fuerza el cabello de Castle, incitándolo a ir más rápido. Él sonrió con arrogancia, sabía que tenía muerta a esa chica. Y así se lo hizo saber.

-Vaya, esto te gusta eh…

-Cállate, y continua… -Castle no necesito que le rogaran por mucho más tiempo, porque de inmediato continuo con su tortura. Continuando más tarde con el otro pecho.

-Me encanta que con cada lamida, te humedezcas más y más… -Decía en un tono ronco y sexy… subió hasta su cuello, devorando después sus labios, irrumpiendo en ellos con su lengua, testeando el dulce sabor de ella. Rick aparto con desesperación las bragas de la chica, irrumpiendo ahora en su humedad con dos dedos. Laura araño su espalda por la sorpresa.

Castle movía sus dedos con destreza, sacando gemidos lo bastantemente ruidosos de los labios de la chica.

-Dios!

-Rick, nena. Soy Rick… -Metió un tercer dedo, satisfaciéndola al completo. Sintiendo como sus pantalones comenzaban a estrangularlo a niveles dolorosos.

-Me vengo Rick…

-Hazlo nena, quiero ver tu expresión cunado alcances el éxtasis… hazlo nena, por mi… -Y sin poder evitarlo más, se vino en la mano de Rick. –Tus hermosos ojos brillan siempre que tienes un orgasmo?

-Solo, si quien lo provoco fuiste tú…

-Excelente respuesta preciosa… -Castle se agacho hasta la intimidad de la chica, besando su vientre, pasando su lengua por su ombligo. Se arrodillo, y sin más preámbulos, le dio un pequeño mordisco a sus clítoris. Ella grito por la sorpresa…

-Rick, no tienes que…

-Shhh. Quiero hacerlo si… deja que mi amiga la lengua juegue con tu botón… -Le dio varios lamidas, tentándola. Observando cómo se retorcía ante su toque. Le gustaba jugar con ella, era bastante estimulante.

Después de unos minutos de tortura, la penetro con la lengua, sobresaltándola. Esparcía lamidas a diestra y siniestra, observando con ojos lujuriosos sus movimientos. El segundo orgasmo llego pronto, pues estaba sensible a causa del primero.

-Wow. No mentían acerca de tu habilidad…

-No… por algo las chicas se me tiran encima…

-Arrogante… no sé cómo me convenciste de esto…

-Fácil… estabas deseando que te lo hiciera, en cuanto entre a la morgue…

-Sí, puede ser… Pero ahora me toca devolverte el favor… -Acaricio su torso, pasando lentamente sus uñas, erizándole el cabello de la nuca, y aumentando su tamaño… bajo más y más las manos. Hasta llegar a su cinturón. Lo desabrocho con desesperación, bajando la bragueta. Mientras Castle le lamia el cuello.

Sin dudarlo, bajo los pantalones junto con sus bóxer. Tomando su endurecido miembro con una mano.

-Y por lo visto, tampoco mentían con respecto a tu tamaño… -Lo masajeo lentamente, provocando que de la punta de su miembro comenzaran a salir diversas gotas. Laura se bajó con un pequeño salto, arrodillándose frente a Castle, y sin que él pudiera hacer algo, se metió toda su virilidad a la boca. Disfrutando de su tamaño y su sabor. Paso su lengua lentamente, estremeciendo aún más a Rick…

-N-o te detengas nena… -Castle tomo su cabello con una sola mano, guiando sus movimientos. Aumentando de tanto en tanto. Sin detener los gemidos que de su boca salían…

-Me voy a correr nena. Y no quiero hacerlo en tu boca. Ven, y concretemos esto… -La tomo de las caderas, subiéndola una vez más, y sin darle tiempo a acomodarse, la penetro fuerte. Castle se sujetó de un lavabo, aumentando la fuerza de sus embestidas, que se hicieron más rápidas.

-M-mas…

-Quieres mas… bien… -Aumento el ritmo, logrando que de los labios de la joven salieran todo tipo de palabras alucinantes. Castle comenzó a gemir muy fuerte, se sentía cerca de la liberación. De toda esa tensión que había estado cargando durante semanas. Por fin se sentía más relajado. El sexo con Jacinda era bueno, pero no duro mucho, solo tres semanas mas, y luego ella partió. Y después había conocido a Laura en la morgue, cuando intentaba seguir al detective Ethan Slaughter.

Laura gimió audiblemente, llegando a su propio clímax. Castle, no le dio tiempo a recuperarse, cuando la tomo fuertemente de las caderas, haciendo las penetraciones mas profundas, llegando él, un par de minutos después.

Kate que había contenido el aliento, lo expulso lentamente. Como había sido capaz de torturarse viendo aquello. Se limpió las lágrimas con rabia. Richard Castle, jamás cambiaria.

Estaba dispuesta a marcharse, para refugiarse en su habitación, y así llorar hasta el amanecer, cuando no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación post-coito.

-Eso estuvo increíblemente alucinante. –Decía ella, abrazada al cuerpo de Castle.

-Lo se… podríamos repetirlo…

-Si podríamos… pero no…

-¿Por qué?

-Mira esto solo fue por la tensión acumulada. Pero no me acuesto con hombres comprometidos…

-¿Qué? Pero si no lo estoy…

-Sentimentalmente, sí que lo estas…

-Claro que no…

-Los rumores dicen lo contrario…

-Pues son eso. Rumores estúpidos. –Se separó de ella, escrutándola con la mirada.

-Pero creí que amabas a tu detective…

-Son tonterías. Beckett es solo una compañera. Y lo único que me interesaría de ella, a parte de su amistad, es una muy buena cogida. Que estoy seguro es capaz de hacer.

-Supongamos que te creo. Dime ¿por qué aun no lo hacen?

-Ella no quiere… para ella todo hombre es mejor partido que yo… Demming de robos. El doctorcito ese, incluso hace poco trabajo con un detective inglés, y adivina que hicieron en su "noche de copas". Incluso sospecho, que antes de que yo llegara, se liaba con Esposito. No me extrañaría que el día de mañana lo hiciera con Slaughter.

-No la creo de ese tipo de chicas…

-Pues lo es… una mentirosa profesional, capaz de engatusar a cualquiera con su mirada…

-Vaya suenas muy dolido… y dices que no la amas…

-No la amo. Solo que me duele el hecho, que acepte acostarse con todos menos conmigo, que se supone soy su compañero… ¿Tan feo soy?

-Claro que no. Solo esta ciega. Y ella se lo pierde. Se pierde al mejor amante que pueda encontrar.

-Gracias linda. –Empezaron a vestirse, entre risas y besos robados,

Mientras Kate, se alejó de aquel sitio. Maldiciéndose en silencio, por haberse enamorado de un tipo como Castle. Y por haber sido toda una idiota, pensando que el en verdad la amaba. Pero ya lo había oído. Para él solo sería una buena sesión se sexo. Nada más.

Huyo de la comisaria, acelerando el auto. Ansiando llegar rápido a su refugio.

Se dejó caer en su cama una vez llegó. Llorando, rogando para que Morfeo se la llevara al mundo de los sueños…

Había perdido para siempre a Rick Castle. Pero que tonta, si él nunca fue de ella, y jamás lo sería.

Porque así como él piensa, que ella prefiere a todos menos a él, ella esta segura que cualquier chica es mejor que ella…

OoOoOoOoO

_**Bueno, estoy segura que a muchos no les gusto este one-shot. Créanme que amo el Caskett, pero ya estaba hasta el tope de Katherine Beckett.**_

_**Todo el dia de hoy me la pase maldiciéndola por sus estúpidos muros y demás. Estaba muy molesta. Y me canse de los fics, donde la ponen como la chica con mil y un traumas, que comete errores garrafales, le rompe mil y un veces el corazón a Rick, y luego con la cola entre las patas, se acerca a él, e dice uno que otro lo siento, y ya vuelven a lo normal. El la perdona, son amigos y bla bla bla. Hasta que ella lo vuelve hacer…**_

_**Así que producto de todo eso, salió mi rabia con este one-shot. Una vez que me haya expresado jejejeje continuare con lo lindo y esponjoso jajajajaja necesitaba escribir algo donde Kate sufriera jejejejeje**_

_**Bueno, como se que a nadie le pareció esto, y que posiblemente me odien y así, y aunque no les interese. Solo quiero decir que la chica con la que se acostó Castle es Laura, una forense que vemos en el capi 21 de la cuarta temporada. Cuando conoce a Slaughter.**_

_**En fin… volveré a lo esponjoso, y escribiré algo menos ammm manchado hacia Kate jejejejeje**_

_**Insisto, solo fue para sacar mi rabia contra ella…**_

_**Saludos**_

_**Jess**_


End file.
